Lonely Hearts Deck
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: What should have happened during the episode 'Cruise Control' R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen Evolution just the words below_

**Lonely Hearts Deck**

Kitty sighed in relief once she had managed to get away from Tabitha and the rest of the gang who were enjoying themselves. Whilst she enjoyed parties and dancing she also enjoyed having some peace and quiet from time to time. After quickly notifying Storm, who was watching over the teens who had signed up for the cruise, Kitty wandered off in whatever direction her feet wanted to go.

Whilst her feet did the walking Kitty took the time to sort out the mess that was their abilities being known throughout the entire continent if not the entire world. It was hard for her at first especially after finding out that Lance was nothing more than a creep looking out for himself and no one else. Had it not been for her best friend Kitty was positive that she would have done something drastic. She stopped suddenly when she was at the back of the ship letting her see a clear view of where the ship had been as well as her best friend crouching gargoyle like on the rail.

"Kurt?" She asked sounding surprised to see the fuzzy elf _here_ instead of at the party; she knew from other parties and dances that he was always at the centre of them.

Apparently she surprised Kurt as well as he lost balance for a moment before gracefully back flipping off the rail to land on his feet on deck before turning round to face her. "I thought scaring people vas _mien_ job not yours!"

Kitty giggled as she moved over to the rails and leaned against them looking out into the vast night sky before answering. "It is, scaring _you_ is my job"

Kurt leaned his back against the rails as he looked at the girl beside him. "Und vhen did you think of that if I may ask?"

Kitty turned so that her blue eyes were locked onto his glowing yellow ones. "You may, and it was when you tried to scare away my hiccups"

"It vorked didn't it?" Kurt asked leaning towards her slightly.

"Yeah" Kitty answered leaning in slightly herself. "As well as nearly making me drown myself"

"How vas I supposed to know you would throw your own glass of vater over your head?"

"Because _you_ did not think about what I was doing at the time"

The two of them were nearly nose to nose by now and they had yet to break eye contact. They remained deadlocked for half a minute whilst they mentally tried to fight down their urges that had begun building the moment the two met. Unfortunately their urges could not be contained any longer and the two of them broke out into peals of laughter simultaneously.

"That has to be a new record!" Kurt gasped between chuckles.

Kitty just nodded in agreement unwilling to open her mouth in case she started laughing again. After several minutes the two had finally calmed down and were now gazing up at the clear sky.

"Not even the skies back home compare to this" Kurt sighed referring to the times he had perched himself near the top of the tallest tree near his home in Germany and just gazed up into the night skies. Kitty nodded in agreement as she rested her head on her friends shoulder before sighing herself; the only difference was that hers was heavy and sorrowful.

"Still thinking about _him_?" Kurt asked knowing full well her mind was on Lance.

Kitty just nodded slowly as she felt his arm wrap round her shoulders. "It's just that...I don't know"

"You feel that because he vas the first von to see _who_ you are even vith your powers you thought that the two of you would be together for eternity?" Kurt said as he squeezed her shoulder gently.

Kitty turned to look at Kurt surprise, shock and amazement showing on her face. She knew that Kurt had a mature side that he did not let it out much but what he just said had been so accurate she could not help but wonder if he had a hidden talent or two up his furry sleeves.

"It's vhat I thought vhen me und Amanda split up" The elf answered to her unspoken question.

"But I thought the two of you were still seeing each other _behind_ her old man's back" Kitty said softly as he wrapped an arm round his waist.

"Ve did" Kurt explained looking out to sea. "Until her old man decided to move to another state"

Kitty's mouth formed a perfect 'O' as she pulled her fuzzy friend closer to her as possible whilst Kurt returned in kind. The two of them remained as they were just watching the calm sea and clear sky whilst they enjoyed the presence of the others company. It was unknown how long they remained that way but it was broken when Kurt chuckled lightly.

"Velcome to the 'Lonely Hearts Deck'" He chuckled. "Available only to those vith no von to love them"

Kitty allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she wrapped her other arm around Kurt's waist the same time he wrapped her in both his arms whilst she buried her face in the crook of his neck before whispering. "So just _us _then"

Kurt smiled himself as he looked down at the girl in his arms when she looked up at him. As the two of them closed the distance between their faces Kurt caught something in his peripheral vision. Turning slightly Kurt groaned as he saw Big Ben, the Statue of Liberty and several other giant ice sculptures floating in the sea. Upon seeing Kurt look at something behind her Kitty turned round in his arms only to gasp when she saw the same thing.

"Vhat is that dummkopf doing?" Kurt asked as the two of them headed towards the front of the ship where they hoped Bobby was.

"Being what you said" Kitty replied feeling somewhat angry about the moment they just had being interrupted.

When the two reached their destination they discovered that Scott and Jean were already there as well as Tabitha and an unwell Amara. The girls were currently watching Scott give Bobby an earful about being irresponsible. Kurt noticed that their leader seemed to be angry for more than just the Iceman's antics when Kitty nudged him subtly whilst tilting her head towards Jean who was frowning slightly herself.

"Guess ve veren't the only vons who vere interrupted" Kurt whispered in her ear whilst the girl nodded before a sudden thought occurred to him. "Hey, who's sharing a cabin vith her?"

"Me, why?" Kitty asked before she connected the dots. "Oh I see; they get to continue what they started whilst we get more time together"

Kurt nodded "The trick vill be talking to them avay from the others"

Kitty just smiled as she walked towards the two in question. "Hey Jean? Scott? Have the two of you seen the view from the back of this ship? It's just _so_ amazing!"

Without waiting for an answer Kitty grabbed the two's hands and pulled them in the direction of the rear of the ship leaving Kurt to stare after them in wonder whilst the others headed back to the party.

"A few lessons on subtlety und she vill be dangerous" Kurt noted shivering slightly at the thought. "Even to _me_"

#~#

"You sure you don't mind letting Kitty bunk with you for the night?" Scott asked Kurt for the fifth time as he made to leave.

"For the last time _yes_!" Kurt answered getting a little irritated. "The worst thing to happen vill be me und Kitty covering the room in feathers during a pillow fight"

Scott shrugged before leaving the cabin. "Thanks again Kurt, I owe you"

"Just admit your feelings to von another und ve'll call it even" Kurt answered before adding "Und tell Kitty just to come _through_"

Scott nodded at the hidden message before closing the door. The moment he did Kurt quickly bound over and locked it before turning off his inducer. He then jumped back onto his own bed and got comfy whilst looking back on what nearly happened on deck. He thought that he had gotten over his crush on Kitty when he started dating Amanda seeing that she had her heart set on Lance; the only reason he could come up with why he was falling for his best friend _again_ was that they were both single again but it did not explain why she did not try to stop either.

"Do my eyes deceive me or are you _thinking_?" Kitty said playfully as she sat on Scott's bed.

"For your information I do have a brain" Kurt retorted before turning to face her only for his brain to shut down when he saw what she was wearing. Instead of her pink nightshirt and above the knee shorts Kitty was wearing a baby blue tank-top and pale blue short-shorts.

"Is it still working?" Kitty giggled as she crossed to sit beside her furry companion.

'_Not after seeing _that_'_ He thought to himself as he tried to unglue his eyes from the girl's shapely figure.

"You've seen me in a two-piece more revealing than _this_ fuzzy" Kitty said softly as she tapped his forehead lightly.

"Ja" Kurt said as he remembered the other day at the pool up top. "Und I had the cold vater to help keep me _distracted_"

Kitty blushed slightly as she understood what he meant. "Do you want to pick up where we left off?"

Kurt gulped audibly. "Do _you_?"

"Isn't that why we got Scott and Jean together?" Kitty whispered as she leaned toward Kurt, her blush more prominent.

"It had...nothing-I mean...it had-" The poor attempt Kurt made to form a single sentence was stopped when the two kissed and neither of them moved for several seconds before separating.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that" Kitty stated as she brought a hand to her lips.

Kurt smiled as he wrapped his arms round her waist. "Believe me vhen I say not as long as me"

"So you've wanted to kiss me _before_ our first meeting with Rogue?" Kitty asked as she put her arms around Kurt's neck and kissing him again whilst he tried to recover from the information he was just given. He eventually just gave up and deepened the kiss making Kitty squeak when his tail wrapped round her upper leg.

_~#~_

_R&R_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space & peace out_


End file.
